


He'd Been Happy

by Ididntlookback



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, basically just me writing about what percy would think as he dies, im so sorry percy bb i want you to be happy i just wanted to write something sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ididntlookback/pseuds/Ididntlookback
Summary: Percy is dying. Somehow, somewhere. This is what he thinks about.





	He'd Been Happy

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a prompt! The only thing it focuses on is percy's thoughts as he dies. Where and how isn't important. Enjoy!

Percy Jackson had seen people die before. 

He’d seen friends die violently, ( _Zoe’s face was one second a look of pain, then it turned peaceful as the stars she’d so clearly missed came into view past the heads of Artemis and company; Selena's eyes, one of the only things left intact on her burned face, turned blissful as she came to a realization that death came with seeing her Charlie_ ) and their faces before death told a story of what they found important; what they found worth living. 

He’d seen loved ones die peacefully, ( _His mother’s hand reaching for Percy’s as his tears dropped to the bed, old age finally getting to her as she grasped one more time for her son, her greatest accomplishment; A friend of his from college dying in his sleep as Percy was woken in the hospital room to the sound of doctors rushing in, his friends face unreadable in his slumber and a bracelet from his girlfriend limp on his wrist_ ) and their surroundings told one of life and the people that gave them so. 

He’d seen villains die bitterly, ( _Luke plunging a knife into chest, being surrounded by the ones he had hurt the post during his tyranny_ ) destruction and pain in front of them and behind them. 

Percy Jackson had seen people die before. Only when he himself was dying did he ponder what category he fit in. 

Was he a friend, ( _Percy planning a picnic for Annabeth, his eyes a vision of infatuation as he looked at his girlfriend and listened to her ramblings about a book she’d just finished; The Argo II crew hanging together after a tough night of fighting, laughing through a dark time to keep spirits light_ ) his last moments reflecting the people he cared the most about?

Was he a loved one, ( _His mother planning a surprise birthday party for him, walking over to kiss him on the cheek at he smiled at his friends gathered in their apartment; Grover smiling down at him as he woke up in the infirmary, his head pounding and his body aching after a monster fight but the warm look on his friends face making up for it_ ) the life he was leaving behind full of unconditional love?

Was he a villain, ( _Sailing away as Calypso’s gaze was fixed on the horizon, trying to choke down the emotion that came with another love of hers gone; Annabeth calling out his name, the sound drowned out by the roaring in his ears as the women in front of him screamed in agony from Percy’s power_ ) hurt and ruined lives caused by the one that was about to end?

Which category did he fit in? Did it matter? 

He’d seen people die before, but only as he himself was dying did he realize who much blood one person had in their body. 

The red was covering his jeans and blue shirt, which Annabeth had given him for his past birthday. He felt weighed down by it. He felt cold. He was starting to feel nothing. 

Was he happy with his life? He’d fit into all three of those categories: He’d been a friend, a loved one, a villain. He’d been a Hero as well. He’d done a lot in one life. He didn’t want it to end, of course. He didn’t want to cause people the pain of loss (A pain he’d felt so many times), but if it must end, was he happy with it?

Yes, he was. 

For a few shining moments, he’d been happy. _Really_ happy. Enough to forget the darkness past the horizon; monsters and unfair gods and pain and loss only a few steps away at all times. That was forgotten at those happy moments. 

Annabeth, his mom, his friends, his camp. He was happy there and with them. He’d been happy in his life. 

He was dying. He’d seen people die before, and he’d seen what happened after. 

Was it weird to try and envision your funeral as you die? Percy thought about the people that would be celebrating his death, as if it was the start of a new, better age, but he also thought about the people whose lives were hurt by the wars he’d stopped, and how his death would symbolize the start of a worse age full of those things past the horizon. 

He knew there would be people who wouldn’t care about a new age. They’d just care about Percy, and how he was gone. 

Percy was getting tired. At this point he didn’t know where the blood stopped and where he began. He was dying. 

It was strange to know that there was, in fact, an afterlife. He knew of the underworld and the different levels it held. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew that there was _something_. Would he prefer nothing? He didn’t know. 

He was falling asleep. 

He was looking back at his life. 

He was dying. 

His eyes closed slowly and he exhaled.

He didn’t want to die, but if he must, he decided that he was happy with his life. 

He’d been happy.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, [ididntlookback](https://ididntlookback.tumblr.com/), for more!!! comments, kudos, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.


End file.
